Zaubertrank und Geständnisse
by Nikki's Stories
Summary: Trilogieende- der wahnsinn (der Autorin) hat gesiegt!
1. Geständnisse

Zaubertrank und Geständnisse  
  
Hogwarts, Zaubertrankstunde  
  
Snape: So ihr miesen, kleinen Gryffindor-Versager und meine einzigartigen, genialen Slytherins! Heute brauen wir ein Veritaserum! Wofür nutzt man es? Hermine: Ich weiß es. Hier. Nehmen sie mich dran. Bitte, machen sie doch. Ich bin so klug, ich weiß es... Snape: Keiner? Hermine: Ich bin hier! Snape: Eine Million Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Antwortverweigerung. Achso, Slytherin bekommt eintausend Punkte für langes und gründliches Nachdenken. Wo war ich? Achso: Ihr braucht folgende Sachen laber, laber... Obwohl Mr. Longbottom gar nicht erst anfangen müsste, weil er sowieso nichts gebacken kriegen wird! Macht endlich! Los!  
  
Alle brauen fleißig, Nevilles Kessel explodiert, keiner beachtets, weil das jedes Mal passiert. Ein bisschen vom Gebräu landet in einem Topf, der in der Ecke steht.  
  
Snape: Jetzt probiert jeder seinen Trank. Longbottom sie trinken bei Mrs. ich-weiß-alles-besser-als-du mit. Ich trink solange meinen Kaffee und dann demonstrieren sie hier der Reihe nach die Wirkung. Jeder der nicht trinkt bekommt eine Sechs.  
  
Harry und Ron flüstern unbemerkt und Ron schüttet unbemerkt ein bisschen in Snapes Tasse.  
  
Snape: So Potter! Bei Fuß! Harry: Wieso reden sie so mit mir? Snape: Weil ich meinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex kompensieren muss, den ich habe, seit ihre Mutter mich für James Potter verlassen hat. Aus verschmähter Liebe wasche ich mich auch nicht mehr, weil ich jetzt Angst vor Frauen habe und nicht will, dass mir eine zu nah kommt. Deswegen bin ich auch schwul geworden. Draco: (Springt auf) Das gilt nicht als echt schwul. Ich bin echt schwul und Crabbe und Goyle sind meine Sexsklaven. Parvati: Warum hast mich dann genommen? Draco: Das war nur ein Zwischenspiel. Harry: Crabbe und Goyle? Was ist mit mir? Draco. Ich wollte nur mit dir angeben. Harry: Aber ich liebte unsere erfüllten Nächte! Neville: Häh, ich dachte du stehst auf ChoChang? Harry: Ich hab mich nur getarnt Neville: Prima, dann kann ich sie ja anhimmeln! Vielleicht krieg ich so auch ne Hauptrolle! Geist von Cedric Diggory: Nichts da! (Nimmt Topf mit Nevilles Gebräu, gießt ihn über Neville) Neville:( verwandelt sich in rosa Elefant mit zwei Rüsseln) Ron: Oh Gott Harry. Langsam muss ich über die Sache unter der Dusche nachdenken... Dann wolltest du vielleicht doch nicht nur tasten ob ich Hodenkrebs habe... Harry: Ja und? Dir hat's bestimmt gefallen... Ron: Ehrlich gesagt ja, aber ich liebe Hermine! Draco: Aber dich hab ich doch auch flachgelegt... Hermine: Siehst du Ron! Bleib bei Draco, ich liebe Severus. Draco: *denk* Hermine...hab ich dich schon? Nein. Wie ich mich nach dir sehne. Geh mir aus dem Weg Ron. Ron: (heult)*schnief* Harry: Ich komm zu dir und tröste dich Ron! Snape: Du liebst mich? Hermine: (haucht) Ja Severus! Snape: Oh ich liebe dich auch. Ich will mich nur für dich waschen! (sieht sich um, entdeckt Rest von Nevilles Gebräu - steckt Kopf in Topf) Hermine: (schreit) NEEEEEIIIIINNNNNNN! Snape: (verwundert) *töröö?*  
  
Autorin: *grins* He du da! Namenloser Schüler, der nicht wichtig ist und die Pärchen bestaunt hat: Häh? Autorin: Ja du! Die Geschichte geht noch weiter. Nimm nen Kessel mit Veritaserum und folge mir unauffällig. Namenloser Schüler gehorcht (muss er ja wohl, ich bin die Autorin und was ich sage wird gemacht) Autorin: Gieß es jetzt in den See! Namenloser Schüler: (guckt blöd, zuckt dann mit den Schultern und tut dann was von ihm verlangt wurde, geht wieder) Dumbledore: (Hüpft fröhlich am See entlang)*träller* Autorin: He du da! Dumbledore: Grün? Autorin: *am-Kopf-kratz* Ja... Du suchst Kaffeewasser. Dumbledore: Gnarks? Autorin: So ich hab jetzt in die Geschichte geschrieben, dass der Kaffee im Lehrerzimmer alle ist und dass du Wasser für neuen Kaffee holen sollst. Nimm einfach das Wasser aus dem See! Dumbledore: (zu sich kommend) Wer spricht da? Autorin: Ähm... dein Gewissen. Ja ich bin dein Gewissen. Jetzt nimm das Wasser. Dumbledore: Aber da sind Abfälle von dem Riesenkraken, von den Wassermenschen und sonst was drin! Autorin: *grummel* Tu es einfach! Dumbledore: Nagut, ich trink eh nur Kakao. (Nimmt Topf voll Wasser. Woher hat der jetzt den Topf? Egal )  
  
Dumbledore geht mit dem Wasser in das Lehrerzimmer, kocht damit Kaffee. Alle Lehrer trinken.)  
  
Trelawney: Ich geh dann wieder hoch in den Turm und ängstige Potter mit falschen Todesprophezeiungen. (Lehrer gucken sie erstaunt an) McGonnagal: Wieso sind sie so gemein zu Potter? Trelawney: Weil ich mich bei Draco, der Liebe meines Lebens einschleimen möchte. Und ich kann in der Kristallkugel genau soviel erkennen wie im Strickmuster meiner Socken. Hooch: Nein, Draco liebt nur mich. Er hat es mir bei einem nächtlichen Ausflug mit den Besen gestanden. McGonnagal: Sie verführen hier Schutzbefohlene? Das geht so nicht! Aber ich halte ihnen zu Gute, dass er sie manipuliert hat. Hagrid: Sie lassen sich so von einem Schüler an der Nase herumführen tztztz... Da ist Lucius Malfoy ganz anders. Ach immer wenn mich seine starken Arme umschlingen... McGonnagal: Lucius Malfoy? Der Lucius Malfoy? Mein Gott. Ich dachte ihr seid anständig... Alle: *grins* Ne, ganz bestimmt nicht... McGonnagal: Und sie Hagrid mit Lucius Malfoy! Hagrid: Haben sie etwa Vorurteile gegenüber Halbriesen? McGonnagal: *rotwerd* Nein, aber ich meine sie sind ein Mann und er... Dumbledore: Na und? Sie sind aber prüde. Wissen sie als Lockhart noch hier wären haben er und ich und Sape eine lustige Nacht in den Lehrerbädern verbracht! McGonnagal: Genug! Und ich bin nicht prüde. Ich hatte mehr als genug Chancen als ich jung war. Ich hab sie nur nicht genutzt! Dumbledore: Sie waren doch schon als Kind so hässlich wie jetzt. McGonnagal: *heul* Hören sie auf, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich geb es zu! Ich bin nur so überspannt und streng, weil ich eine hässliche 60-jährige Jungfrau bin... (rennt heulend raus) Dumbledore: Das war ja mal ein interessanter Tag...  
  
ENDE  
  
Autorin: Hat's gefallen?  
  
Leser: DU Hast Probleme, Sprich mit deinem Psychotherapeuten!! 


	2. Mutterliebe

Mutterliebe  
  
Und das Grauen geht weiter... Juhu! Einen Tag ist die Story online und schon gibt's zwei Reviews *freu*. Und auch noch von Koryphäen! Ich liebe eure Storys! Jetzt bin ich inspiriert. Das habt ihr jetzt davon! ( Das hab ich beim letzten Mal vergessen! Alle Figuren gehören JKR, außer Mami und dem namenlosem Schüler. Sie sind mein Eigen, mein Schatz. Wuahhahahahaha!!!!  
  
Immer noch Hogwarts. Nach den Geständnissen der Stunde sind Hermine und Snape offiziell zusammen. Alle wurden wieder so normal wie ich sie für meine Geschichte brauchen kann. Außer Dumbledore. Aber der kann es aufs Alter schieben.  
  
Harry: Wie war ich mein Ronny-Wonny? Ron: *heul* Ich vermisse Draco... Ginny: (rennt rein, schlägt Ron KO)*grrrr* Wie kannst du es nur wagen? Autorin: Ähm hallo? Ginny: Erst spannst du mir Harry aus und jetzt würdigst du nicht seine Leistungen. Autorin: Hallo! Ginny: AVADA KEDAVRA! (Ron tot.) Autorin: STOP! IN DIESEM KAPITEL GEHT'S NICHT UM EUCH! UND GINNY DU KANNST DEN TODESFLUCH GARNICHT! (Ron lebt wieder) Alle: Ey! Wir wollen auch ins Kapitel! Autorin: *Zunge raustreck* Hah! Da könnt ihr lange warten! Ginny: Wieso kann ich keinen Todesfluch? Vielleicht klappt's beim zweiten Mal! Huhu Autorin! AVADA... Autorin: Jetzt reichts! (Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich mir jetzt nicht ausdenken will entsteht durch ein Erdbeben eine Klippe auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Ginny löst sich in Luft auf und entsteht über dem Abgrund neu! Sie fällt. Das kommt davon!) Ron: Wo ist Ginny? (schaut aus dem Fenster) Ah, sie stürzt in den Abgrund. Harry: Ist das mein Problem? Ich hab die Welt erst vorgestern von Voldemort gerettet. Komm zurück ins Bett. Ron: Toll! Jetzt krieg ich Ärger mit meiner Mutter. Obwohl... ich hab genug andere Geschwister...Ginnys Kleider kann sie ja Percy geben. Der mags Untenrum luftig... Harry: Schau da zieht ein Gewitter auf...  
  
An einem anderen Ort...  
  
Snape: Ach meine kleine Hermine *verträumt guck*. Sie liebt mich, sie liebt mich nicht... (In Abwesenheit einer Blume zieht er Fawkes Federn aus) Fawkes: *Feuer spei* Snape: *angeschmirgelt riech* (zählt weiter aus) Schrille Stimme: Huhuu Sevie-pupsie! Snape: (zu sich kommend) Nein, das kann nicht sein! *umdreh* Ältere, kleine, dickliche Frau im Mantel mit schriller Stimme: SEVIE- PUPSIE! Willst du nicht deine Mami begrüßen? Snape: *Verzweifel* Argh...(flieht in große Halle wo alle essen) Mami: (rennt hinterher und findet ihn weil die Autorin gepetzt hat wo er ist) SEVIE! Komm zurück zu deiner Mami! Schüler: (gucken) *grins* McGonnagal: (immer noch verheult aussehend) Severus gehört diese Frau zu ihnen? Snape: *verlegen räusper* Ähm ja. Prof. McGonnagal das ist meine Mami... Mami: Braver Bub! Sevie geh spielen, die Erwachsenen wollen sich unterhalten! Prof. ist mein Sevie auch immer brav? McGonnagal: Och ja, durchaus. *grummel* (Sogar eine Schreckschraube wie die hatte schon Sex, wofür Severus der Beweis ist. Was hat die, was ich nicht habe?) Mami: Ja, er kommt ganz nach mir. Nur die fettigen Haare hat er von seinem Vater. Apropos Haare... Bei Fuß Sevie. Ich muss mit dir schimpfen. Snape: Wieso? Mami: Deine Haare sind viel zu unordentlich und so lang. Geh zum Friseur! Oder willst du wieder Läuse? Du weißt doch was wir beim letzten Mal für ein Gemehre hatten. Snape: Ja, Mami. Mami: Und diese McGonnagal... ist das deine Verlobte Hermine, von der du geschrieben hast... Obwohl sie ein bisschen zu alt für dich ist... Du musst daran denken, dass ich noch Enkel will... Obwohl sie ziemlich breite Hüften hat, was ja Fruchtbarkeit beweist... McGonnagal: Sie meinen bestimmt Miss Granger. Sie sitzt dort neben Harry Potter. (sogar Snape hat Sex, dabei ist der so attraktiv wie ein Abflussrohr) Mami: Sagten sie Harry Potter? (bekommt leuchtende Augen - zieht Mantel aus - darunter ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Potter rulez") Mami: Haaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy! (rennt oder besser gesagt walzt auf Harry zu) Gryffindors: (rennen schreiend aus dem Weg) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Harry: (versucht zu fliehen und ist eingekesselt - sieht sein Leben an seinem Inneren Auge vorbeiziehen - Harry bekommt seine Narbe und besiegt Voldemort - Harry findet den Stein der Weisen und besiegt Voldemort - Harry findet die Kammer des Schreckens und besiegt Voldemort und so weiter und so weiter bis zur Rettungsaktion von vorgestern) *Kreisch* Ich will nicht sterben!!!! Mami: (kommt kurz vor ihm zum Stehen - zieht Fanclubausweis + die Harry Potter Bücher aus der Tasche) Ich bin Mitglied Nr.2 des offiziellen Fanclubs. Harry du bist mein Held! Gibst du mir hierauf ein Autogramm? Ich hoffe wenn mein Schnürzel Sevie groß ist wird er wie du! Harry: *aufatme* Nagut, ich unterschreibe. Was sind das denn für Bücher? Hey, hier steht ja drin was mir passiert ist. Nein, das in Band 5 ist übertrieben, so was würde ich nie mit Draco tun oder besser gesagt nicht wieder. (Blätter weitere) Das hat Ron gesagt? Quatsch. Das war also wirklich bei Hagrid los... Mami: (merkt das Harry abgelenkt ist - will ihr Idol nicht stören - sieht Hermine) Dann bist du die kleine Freundin von meinem Sevie? Hermine: Ja, mein Name ist Hermine Gr... Mami: Na ja, du siehst nicht gerade aus als kannst du kochen. Und du hast ziemlich schmale Hüften. Überhaupt siehst du nicht wie die Mutter aus die ich für meine Enkel will... Hermine: Hey! Severus sag doch was... Snape: Na ja, Mami... Mami: JA?!! Snape: Ähm nichts! Hermine: Severus Snape! Mami: Willst du mir etwas sagen? Hermine: *lauterwerd* Mami: *böserwerd* Hermine: *fastschrei* Mami: *schrei* Hermine: *kreisch* Mami: *beleidig* Autorin: RUHE! Wir klären das in Dumbledores Büro. Severus, Mami geht sofort dorthin!  
  
Dumbledores Büro  
  
Dumbledore: (flattert umher) Bri, Bri (Er hält sich für einen Kolibri) Mami: Sevie du hast da einen Schmutzfleck! (spuckt in Taschentuch will abwischen) Autorin: Los wehr dich Sevie! Ich bin auf deiner Seite! Snape: Mami... Mami: Was ist denn mein Schnuckel? *wisch* Snape: *explodier* es reicht Mami! Ich bin fast 40! Ich kann mich selber waschen! Mami: Tust du aber nicht. Snape: Das ist meine Sache. Hör auf mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln. Bitte... *fleh* Mami: Na endlich wirst du erwachsen! Endlich brauch ich mich nicht mehr um dich zu kümmern! Snape: (hat Nervenzusammenbruch) *Träller* B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O und Bingo war sein Name... Dumbledore: *flatter* bri, bri, bri Harry: (kommt rein gerannt) Prof. Dumbledore! Voldemort hat mich angegriffen... er ist mal wieder tot. Wo soll ich dieses Mal die Leiche verstauen? Mami: (sieht Harry... reißt sich die Klamotten vom Leib!) Harry, ich will ein Kind von dir! Aber da meine Wechseljahre vorbei sind tut's auch ein One- Night-Stand. Tu es für dein Fanclubmitglied! Dumbledore: *spann* (wird auf einmal normal) Harry schaff Severus hier raus! Ich muss jetzt dringend mit Mrs. Snape... Mami: Snapowitsch... Snape ist sein Künstlername Alle: *Snape anstarr* Dumbledore: Geht endlich! Auch du Autorin! Autorin: Jaja...  
  
Alle sind draußen. Komische Geräusche aus dem Inneren, Flüstern, Kichern und Ächzen. Mrs. McGonnagall kommt vorbei hört die Geräusche.  
  
McGonnagall: Was passiert da drin? Autorin: keine Ahnung. Dumbledore wollte mit Snapes Mama alleine sein... McGonnagall: Sogar in diesem Alter...(heulend wegrenn) Autorin: *am Kopf kratz* Was machen die da bloß? Hey wartet mal! Das ist meine Geschichte! Ich kann überall hin wo ich will. Und jetzt will ich darein!  
  
Autorin lauscht an Tür... Mami: Aber Albus das geht doch nicht *Kicher* Tür auf... Dumbledore und angezogene Mami über Papier gebeugt... Mami: Okay du hast gewonnen. Du kannst uns zugucken wie Albus und ich den HP-Fanclub-Newsletter schreiben. Autorin: Wieso? Mami: Er ist Fanclub-Mitglied Nr.1.  
  
Autorin: Irgendwie entwickeln meine Figuren ein Eigenleben. Nagut. Aber ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren. Das nächste Kapitel nenne ich "Die Rache der Puderquaste". Unser Lieblings -DADA Lehrer kommt zurück. Ist die junge Liebe in Gefahr? Und wird auch McGonnagall endlich eine Frau? Das alles und noch mehr wenn ihr fleißig reviewt!  
  
Leser: Hast inzwischen einen Termin mit deinem Psychiater ausgemacht?! 


	3. das tragische ende

Theoretisch müsste ich dringend aufräumen, aber ich habe keine Lust mehr. Also dacht ich dass ich mal wieder schreibe. Danke fürs reviewn und besonders dir Chillkroete (wink, wink). Du reviewst immer als erstes. Und Lorelei Lee, ich muss mich auch bei dir bedanken. Ich hoffe mal irgendjemand liest noch mit. Sonst spar ich mir das aufschreiben und hochladen irgendwann. Doch wie soll ich dann meinen Wahnsinn ausleben? *Seufz* ( Was ist beim letzten Mal passiert? *Scroll, scroll* (Ich schreibe so nen Blödsinn - obwohl ich muss sagen eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Applaus für mich ( Nagut vielleicht etwas übertrieben... Wo war ich? Achso! Schreiben. Geschichte.) Ps.: Alle die Remus und Sirius vermissen: Die kommen schon noch! Ein bisschen müsst ihr aber noch warten.  
  
Die Rache der Puderquaste Disclaimer: Alles J.K (wofür steht das eigentlich?) Rowling. Noch. Aber wenn ich erst meine Million mit Schreiben verdient hab kauf ich ihr vielleicht ne Figur ab. Mami gehört mir jetzt schon. Aber ich würde sie auch nicht loswerden, selbst wenn ich wollte.  
  
Gewidmet: Allen heimlichen Lockhardt-Fans dieser Welt. Wer vergisst schon die "als Mr. Potter kam um sich mein neustes Werk zu kaufen ahnte er noch nicht, dass er Besitzer meines Gesamtwerks werden würde..."- Szene? Du hast den Preis für das strahlenste Lächeln nicht nur so bekommen, Gilderoy! Und Lorelei Lee und Chillkroete. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie die zu Lockhardt stehen.  
  
Es sind wieder alle mit dabei. Sogar Ginny. Ich hab sie wiedergeholt, vielleicht brauch ich sie später noch. Langsam zieht eine Eule ihre Kreise um Hogwarts. Was für eine Nachricht mag sie wohl bringen? (Fliegt mit Brief in Direktorzimmer)  
  
Dumbledore: (öffnet Brief, liest ihn, bekommt Lachanfall) Na klar tue ich das! Sag mal ich bin doch nicht bescheuert! Vielleicht senil und leicht verrückt, aber nicht stockdoof! Ey, das kannst du vergessen, Autorin! Such dir ein anderes Thema für das Kapitel! Autorin: *grummel* Das ist meine Geschichte! Du machst was ich sage! Sonst... Dumbledore: Was sonst?! Autorin: Na warte! Du hättest mich nicht provozieren sollen! Tipp, tipp, tipp Die Autorin hat ab jetzt Zauberkräfte und ist geübt im Umgang damit. Dumbledore: Nein, tu' s nicht! Autorin: *evil grin* Zu spät! IMPERIO Dumbledore: wuääääääääääää Autorin: (hypnotiserend) Du kannst es nicht abwarten Lockhardt wieder einzustellen. Du siehst kein Argument dass gegen ihn spricht! Dumbledore: (hypnotisiert) Du hast völlig recht. Autorin: hey, das klappt ja schon ganz gut. Nagut was jetzt? Ah, genau. Bevor du ihn einstellst schenkst du der Autorin den Familienpack Schokofrösche auf deinem Schreibtisch! Dumbledore: (Immer noch hypnotisiert)Ich schenke der Autorin keinen Familienpack Schokofrösche von meinem Schreibtisch. Autorin: Falsch du machst das. Dumbledore: Falsch ich mache das nicht. Autorin: Doch Dumbledore: Nein Autorin: Doch Dumbledore: Nein Autorin: Doch Dumbledore: Nein Autorin: Doch Dumbledore: Nein Autorin: Doch Dumbledore: Doch Autorin: Nein Dumbledore: Hah! Autorin: Mist. Keine Schokofrösche. Wenigstens hat die Sache mit Lockhardt funktioniert.  
  
Abendbrot im Saal. Dumbledore beginnt eine Rede zu halten.  
  
Dumbledore: ... und deswegen wird Lockhardt ab morgen wieder VgddK unterrichten Alle: *staun* Ron: Der Lockhardt, der sich selbst das Gedächtnis gelöscht hat? Flashback: ...du siehst kein Argument dass gegen ihn spricht! Dumbledore: (zu sich kommend) Ja, er wird nicht durch erlernte Muster zur Bekämpfung belastet. Harry: Der Lockhardt, der mich und Ron eiskalt in der Basiliskenkammer hätte sitzen lassen? Dumbledore: Ja, er weiß dass man manchmal Opfer bringen muss. Snape : Der Lockhardt, der völlig inkompetent ist? Dumbledore: Ja, begreift ihr Miesmacher es endlich? Außerdem ist er nicht inkompetent, er hat nur einen anderen Unterrichtsstil. Basta. Schüler: *aufgeregt unterhalt* Ein Blick in die Gedankenwelten... Mami: *Was, er wollte Harry-Mausie-Putzie im Stich lassen? Das wird er mir büßen! Dumbledore: *Oh, war ich toll. (Senilität kommt wieder) Huch wo bin ich? Ich habe zwei Hände und gnatschgelbe Socken. Oder? Gnarks. Tirilie...* Minerva: Juhu! Die ist meine Chance! Oh Gildy! Jahre unterdrückter Lust warten nur auf dich! Hermine: Er kommt hierher. Ich glaube nicht dass Lockhardt damals so fies zu Harry war. Bestimmt hatte mich Ron nur angelogen, weil er eifersüchtig auf unsere Beziehung war. Oh Gott was zieh ich nur an? Und wie regel ich das mit Snape? Ron: Quidditsch, Quidditsch, Quidditsch Harry: Ron, Ron, Ron Snape: vielleicht kann er mir ein paar Kosmetiktipps geben? Ich will ja bei Mines und meiner Hochzeit gut aussehen. Und irgendwie muss ich Mami von hier wegkriegen...  
  
Später, nach dem Essen...  
  
Hermine: Severus ich mache mit dir Schluss. Snape: *verzweifel* Neeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn! Warum ist es wegen Mami? Hermine: Auch. Aber größtenteils weil ich Lockhardt mehr liebe. Ich wollte dich nur sexuell ausnutzen. Snape: *Hoffnungsschimmer* Das stört mich nicht! Hermine: *ihn ernüchter* Da wusste ich ja noch nicht das du impotent bist! Snape: *heulend wegrenn* Buuuuuuuhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hermine: Gildy ich bin frei für dich!  
  
Minerva: *tirilli* Gildy kommt! Juhu. Diesmal lass ich ihm keine Chance. Ich werde ihm auflauern.  
  
Noch später in Dumbledore seinem Büro  
  
Gildy: (in Pastellviolett mit pinkem Koffer) Servus! Dumbledore: *Quietsch - Knarks* Gildy: Neh ist das nett. Alles wie beim alten. Minerva: (springt hinter Schreibtisch vor schleift lockhardt an Haaren) Hah! Jetzt bist du mein Schatzzz. Mein Eigen! Mami: (in Sailormoon-Amazonen-dress) Du wirst mir büßen dass du meinen bussi dem schicksal überlassen wolltest! Lockhardt: *Augen reib* Göttin meiner feuchten träume! Bist du es wirklich? Darf ich mit deinem Mondzepter was ausprobieren? Mami: *verwirr* Du bist doch einer von Harrys Feinden oder? Lockhardt: Moi? Nein. Ich hab ihm sogar erlaubt mit auf einem meiner Zeitungsfotos zu sein. Mami: *freu* Du bist auch Harry Fan? Natürlich darfst du mein Zepter haben. Komm mit! Autorin: hey! Ihr habt noch Text! Kommt zurück! Mami: *Zunge rausstreck* Autorin: *schreib* Mami: (wundert Sich über ihren Ringelschwanz) Lockhardt: boah. Das macht mich irgendwie an. Komm wir gehen. Minerva: *flenn* schon wieder! Was hat sie was ich nicht habe! Autorin: wirksame antifaltencreme, Charisma, Markenstützstrümpfe, Geldrücklagen, und Sex Minerva: *schnief* Ihr seid alle so gemein...(rennt weg)  
  
Jetzt kommt Sex: Draußen Hogwartsgelände mit meiner Klippe Ein Auto wackelt am Rand  
  
Stimme1: Juhu! Stimme2: Die AUTORIN HAT GUTE EINFÄLLE! Was man mit so eine Ringelschwänzchen machen kann! Stimme1: nicht aufhören!  
  
Jetzt Dramatik: Hermine: (steht am see) Er hat mich nicht erhört. Mit Sevie ist Schluß. Okay das ist positiv. Harry, Ron und Draco sind schwul... Ich will nicht mehr leben. *Nimmt 'Hogwarts-Die Extragroße Beschreibung' aus einer Schubkarre und ertränkt sich mit Hilfe des Buches bis ich sie wieder brauche*  
  
Spannung+Dramatik: Severus: *an Auto näher komm* Was ist das? Ein Lippenstift, Wimperntusche, ein Fotoalbum von Lockhardt, Reiseshampoo mit Rosenduft... Oh Gott das im Auto ist Lockhardt mit irgendwem! Dieser Beziehungskiller! Na warte! ACCIO FORD IN ABGRUND (das Auto rast auf den Abgrund zu man hört Schreie - die Schlucht hat wie gesagt keinen grund deswegen werden die Schreie nur leiser und verstummen nicht) Autorin: Schäm dich Severus! Severus. Wieso? Autorin. Du hast grad deine Mutter bestraft! Severus: nein. Ich will nicht mehr. Autorin: da kann ich dir helfen! AVADA KEDAVRA Severus fällt tot um.  
  
Halt, mir fällt doch noch was ein!  
  
Severus lebt wieder. Er rannte heulend in den Wald. Und er war nicht die einzige Person mit Liebeskummer die im Wald sitzt und heult. Er traf unter anderem Remus Lupin und Sirius Black, die Ehekrach hatten und sich scheiden ließen. Jetzt bei Snape sind außerdem Voldemort den niemand liebte ,Minerva, Dumbledore, Hagrid, der inzwischen von Lucius verlassen worden war, Trelawney, Hooch und Sprout die unglücklich in Draco verliebt waren, Draco himself, Pansy Parkinson, Neville, und andere Bewohner von Hogwarts. Sie gründeten eine Selbsthilfegruppe, traten einer Sekte bei und starben nachdem sie den von Neville gebrauten flüssigen Stein der Weisen tranken. PGH -Pech gehabt!  
  
Autorin: was? Sind jetzt alle schon tot? Ende? Halt nein! AVADA KEDAVRA! Das war für Ron und Harry. Huih! Das macht Spaß. Nochmal! AVADA KEDAVRA Hier Ginny. Mir machts Spaß. Dir nicht, aber das ist mir egal. Und jetzt: Lieber Leser sprich jetzt bitte laut mit und führe die richtige Bewegung in deine Richtung aus! AVADA KEDA...  
  
Halt hey was soll das? (Zwei Typen vom Zauberministerium umklammern Autorin...) Typ1: Hören sie auf und kommen sie mit! Sie haben unverzeihliche Flüche benutzt! Typ2: Und die dann noch schriftlich festgehalten! Autorin: Hah, ihr könnt mir nichts! Ich habe die Tastatur ich bin allmächtig! Wuaahhhaaahhhaaa! (sie umklammert die Tastatur während man sie in die Gummizelle sperrt)  
  
Diese Fanfiction ist vom Ministerium offiziell für geschlossen erklärt. Außer die Autorin kann entkommen, aber dazu braucht sie extrem viele Reviews. (  
  
Leser: Ich hab's doch gesagt, die hat als Kind schon immer so leicht irre geguckt! Autorin: Wuahhaahaaa mich kann keiner einsperren! Und das ist für dich "Leser"! AVADA KEDAVRA  
  
Leser: Ich bin aber uuunnnnnnnnbbbeeeeeeesssssssiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeegggbar! Folglich: Komm Autorin wird wieder vernünftig! PEACE!!!!  
  
Autorin: wieso wieder? War ich es jemals? Gut. Peace.  
  
THE END (?) 


End file.
